


A Good Bad Touch

by veggiemom



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Mari is always touching Ruby! After class one day, in Mari's chairman office, Ruby confronts Mari about why she's been paying her such special attention.





	A Good Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://flying-frappuccino.tumblr.com/post/170332591546/breaking-news-mari-ohara-found-dead-in-a-ditch) art!

Mari was always touching her.

It wasn’t unusual for Aqours members to get close to one another, of course! Their elbows and other limbs would accidentally clash into each other during dance practice, and they’d definitely hug each other often whenever they succeeded at something they all tried hard at together. Plus, they were friends! It was only normal to be affectionate. Mari especially was the openly touchiest one in the group, so that wasn’t anything unusual on her end should she grope Dia, or press her breasts to Kanan’s back to fluster them. That stuff stopped embarrassing Ruby a while back, and she thought of Mari’s shenanigans as cute and funny when she’d found it weird before.

But when Mari touched Ruby, lately... it just felt _different_ than when she’d play around with Dia, or Kanan, or You. Any of the other girls, really.

The touches were subtle at first, and Ruby didn’t even really notice until one time that Mari put her hand on her shoulder without a word and winked at her afterwards. It was then then that Ruby became aware of just how _much_ Mari really went out of her way to touch her. Resting a hand on her shoulders, playing with her twintailed hair between her fingers, brushing her fingertips along Ruby’s waist, through the fabric of her uniform… though it was lowkey, but it was enough that Ruby could see the way Mari treated her was different from how she’d grab the other members’ cheeks openly to tease them. Mari usually liked to make a scene out of things, meanwhile, the way Mari touched Ruby was quiet and quick, like she only wanted Ruby to know.

Ruby told herself that maybe she was just overthinking things, but then the thought embarrassed her even more. What if Mari really _was_ just being friendly, and she was just reading too much into it? It’d be so humiliating to think that Mari had a crush on her, especially when she didn’t! So she tried to shrug it off until one day…

Mari had brushed her hand up Ruby’s thigh, and a little bit underneath her skirt to touch her bare skin, smirking all the while. Chika had been lifting her up into the air while they were playing around together after school before practice, and Mari was helping to hold her up as Ruby was hoisted into the air, but in the split second the two of them made eye contact when Mari’s fingertips grazed Ruby’s skin… Ruby saw undeniable flirtation in Mari’s lowered eyes, and the grin curling her lips.

Ruby hadn’t been able to forget the look on Mari’s face after that time, hadn’t been able to forget the way her fingertips felt as they danced up her skin and underneath the short ruffles of her skirt. Her heart raced thinking about it when she was alone, and especially when she was in Mari’s presence. Even when Aqours was all practicing together, she’d sneak peeks in Mari’s direction.

Sometimes, she’d see Mari looking at her in turn, the same smile on her face as before.

Today, there was no practice for Aqours, since everyone was busy with their individual class projects. It was that time of the year. Ruby herself stayed after class to work on her own project for a while until it was finally time to pack up. Really, Ruby didn’t mind doing a lot of work! Plus, it was even a little fun once she really got going. Hanamaru was with a different group and had already gotten done with her project before Ruby’s group did, and she wasn’t sure about Yoshiko… she was a mystery, as always. Ruby said goodbye to the girls she’d been working with, a big smile on her face before she put everything away in her bag and made for the door.

Dia had already gone home for the day. She’d been reluctant to leave Ruby by herself at school without her, but Ruby insisted with all her might that Dia go ahead without her. She wasn’t a little girl anymore! Even though she _did_ like to be doted on by her sister, she wanted to show Dia that she’d become a little bit more independent through Aqours. So, with a heavy heart, Dia had taken a big sniff and resigned to return home without Ruby by her side. Ruby picked up her phone, dangling with a little bunny charm at the side, to text Dia that she’d be on the way back soon and then tucked her phone back away.

As Ruby walked through Uranohoshi’s halls, she passed by Mari’s chairman room. It was opened up a little so that a bit of the light inside shone through to the darker school halls. Ruby blinked. Was Mari still here? It would make sense, since she _was_ the chairwoman. At the thought of Mari, Ruby’s heart skipped. Admittedly, she’d developed a little bit of a crush on Mari these past few weeks… because Mari was on her mind so much lately! There was also the fact that Mari was just so _pretty,_ what with her bright golden hair and her cat-like smile that was somehow so cute each and every time Ruby saw her. She practically had that smile perfectly memorized… she wanted to see it right now for herself, too, even though she was nervous in the pit of her stomach.

Ruby stood there in front of the cracked door for a few seconds. She glanced around unsurely. It seemed like most people had already gone home for the day… she wondered if anyone was with Mari. She didn’t hear any voices from inside… so, would it be fine to pop her head in and just say hi? They were in Aqours together! Plus, they were friends, too… it’d be kind of mean and rude if she didn’t at least greet her, right?

Ruby used small fingers to pry the door open, peaking inside.

“M-Mari-chan?” Her tiny voice beckoned to the blonde somewhere in the room.

There Mari was, sitting in her chair and shuffling through a stack of likely important papers on her desk. Upon hearing Ruby’s voice, Mari’s head snapped up and she smiled brightly, her blonde hair bouncing along with her. While Mari had a serious, neutral expression on her face when Ruby first looked inside of the little office room, a look of focus creased in her eyebrows, that completely faded away once she saw Ruby standing there. Mari’s lips which had been pulled together tight in concentration turned into a happy expression, and she dropped her papers in a flutter into the stack she’d been working on as she waved enthusiastically at Ruby.

“Ru~by-chan! What a big _surprise!_ Did you come to visit little ‘ol me on your way out from class projects?”

Ruby nodded sheepishly, a little smile on her face to mirror Mari’s bigger one. “Mm, yeah. I saw the door was open and figured out you were still here. I wanted to say hi before I headed back home…”

Mari lifted her hands to her cheeks and cupped them. She wiggled her body in her chair and giggled in an over-dramatic fashion, as if swooning over Ruby’s words. “Why~ Ruby-chan~ That sets my heart ablaze that you’d think of me! By the way, you can close that door there. I don’t want anyone to hear our _private_ conversations, you know?”

Ruby blushed at Mari’s words. Just seeing Mari in action, being herself, made Ruby’s heart thump even harder than it’d had at the thought of her. She definitely had a crush on Mari, she was sure. But did Mari feel the same? Ruby suddenly felt like there was a lump in her throat as all of the questions that’d been in her brain came down on her at once.

“W-Well, I’m gonna go in just a second… unless you wanted me to stay, Mari-chan?”

Mari stopped jostling around in her chair and nodded rather seriously. Very firm. It was clear that Mari meant business… which she then ruined by letting out a series of rather shrill noises that followed. “Whawhawhaaa! Of course I want Ruby-chan to stay with me. She’s so very cuuute after all! A cute girl in my office, after hours… what am I to do? Oh no! It’s a scandal!”

Mari continued to tease her… even _flirt_ with her. Ruby felt herself beginning to frown, and she wondered if Mari noticed the way her lips started to turn downwards. She closed the door behind her like Mari told her to do and walked up towards her desk.

“Mari-chan?”

Mari’s head snapped up in response to hearing her name. A big smile was still on her face, but it faded away a little bit after seeing Ruby’s hard expression staring her down. She blinked her eyes. “Uhhh...huh? Ruby-chan? You’re looking _molto_ serious.” Mari’s lips twitched in her lingering smirk, though Ruby could see that Mari could tell something was off with her. “Are you planning to do naughty things with me?” Mari says, though a bit unsure, still trying to hold on to her jokes.

Ruby felt her heart vibrate inside of her, as if it was about to come up out of her chest and out through her mouth! She wasn’t sure exactly what was coming over her, but something inside of her was telling her to confront Mari about the tension between the two of them. Ruby’s feelings were serious! Were they just a joke to Mari? She didn’t humor Mari’s words and instead stayed firm. She was sure that Dia would be proud of her for being brave… but then realized that when applied to this situation, maybe Dia would freak out instead. She discarded the thought of Dia and just focused on Mari.

“Mari-chan. I have… a question.”

“Sì?”

Ruby swallowed. The lump in her throat still hadn’t gone away. She felt like she might explode, and she could even feel her face getting really pink, but she pushed herself forward before she could have time to regret her decision. “I’ve noticed… that lately, you’re touching me. More than anyone else in Aqours! You touch me a lot and… you even touched by thigh,” Ruby mumbled shyly. Before she even realized, she’d started looking down at the stack of Mari’s papers instead of her face. She was losing her bravery, and quick. “And you say a lot of things to me that make it seem like… you like me? Maybe.” By the time Ruby was done speaking, her confrontation had turned into a mess and she’d completely lost all of the boldness she had before. She was just humiliated! She resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes together and hide.

“Well… that’s true. I have been touching you lots, Ruby-chan. I couldn’t help myself. It’s just like you said, I have a crush on you.”

Ruby’s mouth dropped slightly. She looked up at Mari with wide eyes and a bright red face, as if unable to believe what she heard. She saw that Mari was looking back at her with a lazy smile.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Mari asked. Ruby could hear that it was a genuine question.

Ruby shook her head with almost too much vigor. “N-No! I… um… well, I liked it… being touched by Mari-chan,” she couldn't believe she just said that! “I-I have a crush on you too. And I haven’t been able… to stop thinking about you,” Ruby said, everything happening so fast that it all just tumbled out of her mouth. “So…”

Mari rose from her big chair.

“So, Ruby-chan liked being touched by me~?” Mari’s playfulness returned to her voice in a flash, perhaps with more mischief laced in her tone than before. It was then that Ruby knew she was in trouble… or something like that.

Admitting it a second time was harder than the first time around, since she’d blurted it out on an impulse. Still though, Ruby nodded. She kept her head craned down to avoid Mari’s narrowed, knowing eyes. Mari looked like she was about to eat Ruby up. The situation was definitely heating up, Ruby could feel it in the room. “Y-Yes…”

With a giggle, Mari skipped around her desk to where Ruby is and took Ruby’s hands in hers. Mari’s hands were bigger than Ruby’s, even by just a little, and her fingers were longer too. Ruby instinctively looked up and found Mari looking intently at her. Meeting her eyes… it was _definite_ trouble, Ruby now realized.

“In that case! I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. Wanna kiss me, Ruby-chan?” Mari leaned in a little and raised her eyebrows at Ruby.

Kiss?! Mari?! Ruby’s entire body heated up and she felt her knees wobble. It wasn’t as if Ruby hadn’t thought of kissing Mari before… she had, alone in her room before she’d fall asleep. It was the last thing she thought of, sometimes… but now that the opportunity was here, Ruby had no idea what to do. She’d never kissed someone before. Though, the fact that Mari too had been thinking about kissing her… it made Ruby feel overwhelmingly hot, and her body feel like jelly.

“K-Kiss?” Is all that Ruby can manage to squeak in the end.

“Mmhm! A little smoochy-woochy with Mari! Ruby-chan’s lips are so soft and cute and pink… I just wanna taste ‘em! Gimme a sample, please?” Mari playfully heckled her as she closed in on Ruby. She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist suddenly and pulled her in so that they were pressed close together. “Mari knows you want to. I can see a naughty look in your eye!”

A naughty look? Was Ruby… really being naughty? Ruby figured that if it was with Mari… she wouldn’t mind becoming a naughty girl. Especially with her body now pressed close to Mari’s. She was shorter than Mari, but she could still feel Mari’s plush breasts against her… and the heat of her body seeping through her uniform, as if she were directly touching her bare skin. Maybe that was her body’s own flush, but either way, it was a pleasant feeling that Ruby found she couldn’t resist anymore.

Ruby nodded weakly, looking up at Mari with eyes that most definitely pleaded her. “Yeah… I want to kiss you, Mari-chan!” She sounded more needy than she meant to. It’s just, in that moment... she found that she could hardly wait to feel Mari’s lips on hers. What would it really feel like? She wanted to know, and quick.

Likely sensing that urgency, Mari giggled again. “Ruby-chan is so cute when she wants a kiss from me. I want to take a picture and keep the image of this Ruby-chan with me always! Though… I think I’ll be seeing this face lots from now on,” Mari mused in the form of a hum before she leaned down to give Ruby her desired kiss, engulfing Ruby’s lips with her own just like that.

When their lips met, the first thing that Ruby noticed is that Mari tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Ruby had seen before that Mari glossed her lips a lot with a bunch of different products. She was just that kind of girl, the kind who liked to be feminine, dressed up, and pretty as could be. As she was thinking that and enjoying the feeling of her first kiss, Ruby felt Mari’s tongue poke into hers. She squeaked in shock… but then, she found herself opening her mouth to let Mari in, as if on instinct.

She felt Mari laugh into her mouth before deepening their kiss. Mari secured her hands tighter around Ruby’s waist and pulled her in even closer. Their bodies squished together, and their mouths joined as Mari’s tongue searched Ruby’s defenseless mouth. Ruby simply whimpered in pleasure as the feelings took her over.

A few seconds passed before Mari pulled away from Ruby. Mari’s own pale face was gently flushed across the bridge of her nose. She looked so lovely with red cheeks… she wanted to be kissed by Mari again, and again. Her taste still lingered in Ruby’s mouth, and it was almost like she could still feel Mari’s mouth on hers… but she wanted the real thing. She wanted to feel much more than this.

“You look so needy, Ruby-chan. I really love that look,” Mari said in a velvety voice. Suddenly, she turned their bodies around, so that Ruby was behind her and facing Mari’s office desk. As quick as could be, she then pressed Ruby’s back down against the hard surface of the desk. Mari’s body was on top of Ruby’s, dominating her, while Ruby was underneath her, staring up at her with wide eyes. “So can I see more of it? I want to see a helpless Ruby-chan…~”

Just what was happening? Mari was on top of her… and they were still at school! Still though, Ruby felt herself whimper with need. She wanted Mari… in a perverted way. Her legs spread out a little bit on instinct and Ruby nodded as she felt Mari’s knee nudge their way in-between her plush, stocking-clad thighs.

“I want you to see that too… Mari-chan,” Ruby consented as her chest rose and fell to the beat of her heart.

Mari grinned a cheshire cat’s smile. “Yay! I get to eat a Ruby-chan dinner~ Well then! Thanks for the meal!” Mari cheered, maybe a bit too loudly, considering where they were. Still though, Ruby had no time to think on that as Mari leaned in to capture her lips again in another kiss. She kissed her deeply, and Ruby kissed back. As they kissed like that, she felt Mari’s hand run up the side of her body, though still through her uniform. It sent chills throughout Ruby’s body, which only intensified once Mari grabbed one of Ruby’s small breasts through her shirt.

Ruby squeaked. Mari pulled away from their kiss and ducked into Ruby’s neck, where she left small kisses on the exposed part of her collarbone that just barely peaked out from her uniform. “You have such cute boobs, Ruby-chan! I want to play with them lots! Does it feel good when I squeeze them?” In saying so, Mari squeezed Ruby’s breast underneath her talented fingers to emphasize. Ruby let a little moan escape her as Mari groped her, and then blushed from her chest to the top of her forehead in response. Had that sound really come from her? Mari giggled and licked along Ruby’s collarbone to her neck, tasting the sweat that had begun to sheen there. “Oh, you do like that, huh? I bet they’re even more sensitive underneath your clothes.”

“M-Mari-chan, it feels good,” Ruby babbled, albeit in a hushed voice. They _were_ in school after all, and people could still be around in the halls. Even walking by Mari’s door.

Mari laughed, carefree, and moved her hand so that it slithered underneath the shirt of Ruby’s uniform. “I’m so glad it feels good! You’re so receptive… even though I’ve barely touched you. I just _knew_ that you’d be like this, all cute and needy,” Mari sighed dreamily. She made no effort to keep her voice down, as if she didn't have the same fears of being caught in the act as Ruby did. She moved her hand up Ruby’s bare stomach with her fingertips and the blunt of her clipped nails, which made Ruby’s skin blossom with goosebumps. Finally, Mari got to Ruby's bra. She squeezed Ruby’s breast through that same bra, making Ruby squeak. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-yes! It feels really good,” Ruby strained, her lower lip and her legs alike trembling from the sensation of a hand on such an intimate area of herself.

Mari moved from Ruby’s neck to her lips again. She ran her tongue over Ruby’s lips, and Ruby moaned before she opened her mouth up, welcoming Mari in. Mari dove right into Ruby’s mouth, hand underneath her shirt and groping her little boob. They kissed like that for a while, Mari kneading Ruby’s breast with their bodies pressed close to one another, until Mari pulled away from Ruby. She removed her hand from the inside of Ruby’s uniform and instead let that hand trail down to the side of Ruby’s thigh.

“Can I go even further, Ruby-chan? There’s something that I want to do, _special_ for you.”

Even further than this… it was so wrong to do this in class… but Ruby was turned on! The kissing and touching had made her want Mari so bad. Plus, she was curious about what Mari wanted to do to her.

“That’s fine… just… please keep going, Mari-chan?” Ruby asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Mari nodded, full of energy. “Of course! Can you spread your legs for me? I’m gonna dive down there and make you feel really good,” Mari said with a wink, licking her lips to further make her point.

Ruby wasn’t stupid. Though she was inexperienced, she _did_ know how sex worked… and she knew what Mari was about to do to her. She’d always wondered how it would feel, to have another girl’s mouth down there… it also made Ruby wonder just how experienced Mari was, but she quickly pushed the thought away. That didn’t matter. She just wanted Mari to touch her, hold her, _love_ her and spoil her.

Ruby did as instructed and spread her legs open for Mari. Mari’s lower half fit perfectly in-between her spread thighs, with her leaned over on Ruby. Mari chirped a happy noise and gave Ruby’s breasts one last squeeze in her hands. She then quickly kissed the center of Ruby’s soft throat, making Ruby giggle softly from the ticklish feelings of lips on skin so tender before Mari crouched down between Ruby’s obediently opened legs.

Ruby was a little bit embarrassed, admittedly. She could feel Mari’s eyes on the most intimate part of her. Even though her panties weren’t yet pulled down, she knew that she was wet down there. She could feel her underwear clinging lightly to the outline of her pussy at the crotch, and knew with the intent way Mari gazed between her legs, she could also see Ruby’s wetness.

“You’re _soaked,_ Ruby-chan,” Mari purred delightedly, confirming Ruby’s inner thoughts. Ruby squirmed around a little and squeaked in response, wordless. “It’s so cute. I’m gonna give you so many kisses here.”

As Mari said so, she placed a little kiss to Ruby’s pussy, over her white panties. Even though it was through the cloth, Ruby tilted her head back and moaned at the sensation. Just knowing that Mari was down there, kissing her in that place… it made another gentle flood dribble out of her and further soak her panties. She was so _slick._ Ruby didn’t masturbate or do sexual things often, even in private, but on the rare occasion when she did… well, she’d never been so wet before.

“M-Mari-chan,” she pleaded mindlessly.

“Heehee. I know, Ruby-chan. Sorry, I’ll stop teasing you… let’s get rid of these,” Mari looped her fingers around the elastic band of Ruby’s panties and began to pull them down her legs. She scooted back a little bit from her place on the floor so that she could get them fully off of Ruby’s legs. She discarded them at her side, and Ruby briefly thought that she couldn't believe she actually had her _panties_ off in school! She never would have thought this would have happened to her. Though, that thought is quickly cut off when Mari shuffled back between Ruby’s legs and reached up to grab Ruby’s waist to hold her steady. “Ruby-chan has the cutest pink pussy. It’s so pretty.”

“M-Mari-chan,” Ruby whined, feeling tears bead her eyes from heat and desire. Not to mention being really embarrassed. “That’s really embarrassing… please don’t say things like that? You said you wouldn't tease."

“I can’t help myself!” Mari said. “Sowwy for this, Dia! I’m about to eat your sister!”

In saying so (with Ruby reeling from Dia’s name being mentioned at a time like this), Mari pressed her mouth right up to Ruby’s pussy. Ruby gasped, the sound completely filling her chest and escaping her lips in a sharp, high-pitched noise. It felt even better than when Mari kissed her with her panties still on. Immediately, Mari let her tongue trace up the folds of Ruby’s pussy, collecting her taste.

“M-Mari-chan!” Ruby cried, thrashing her head to the side. She lifted her hand - a balled up fist - to her mouth, as if to silence herself. “Mari- _chaaaan…_ ”

“You taste as good as you look,” Mari said contentedly as she lapped at Ruby’s wet pussy. “You’ve got so many yummy juices for me. I want to drink all of them, okay, Ruby-chan? So don’t hold back. I won’t go easy on you.”

Deep within herself, Ruby liked that idea. She didn't want Mari to go easy on her. And Mari definitely didn't hold back as she began to enthusiastically eat Ruby out with gusto. Mari dragged the flat of her tongue up Ruby’s pussy, stopping every once in a while to either press a kiss to her folds or the sides of her inner-thighs. Every kiss made a shudder rock through Ruby’s small, weak body, made her gently gasp with pleasure. Mari eventually fastened her hands underneath Ruby’s body so that she could hold tighter as she dove deeper into Ruby’s pussy, her nose pressed to Ruby’s mound with how far inside she was letting her tongue glide through Ruby’s pussy.

Ruby couldn’t help but buck into Mari’s mouth as she ate her out deeper, sucking on skin far more sensitive than just the outside of her pussy. It felt so _good._ She didn’t know what to do with her hands, and when Mari traced her tongue in patterns outside of Ruby’s flushed cunt and then up to her clit… Ruby’s entire body stiffened and she cried out, loudly, before she bit down on her fingers.

Mari giggled, lifting her mouth away from the inside of Ruby’s thighs for a moment to look up at her. When Ruby looked down, she saw Mari looking at her, smug as always, though her mouth was completely wet with Ruby’s juices. Looking at Mari like this, soiled with Ruby’s own wetness… she felt her clit pulse, and her hole dribble out more slick.

“Careful, careful~” Mari scolded playfully. “There are still people here, y’know? My office isn’t soundproof. I know it feels good… but… you gotta be quiet, ohkay, Wuby-chwan?” Mari’s voice became muffled as she dove back into Ruby’s pussy.

Ruby moaned weakly in response. Tears were in her eyes as Mari licked and sucked at her pussy. It felt so good. She didn’t think anything could ever feel as good as this. The way Mari’s tongue swirled around… the way she paid attention to every single part of Ruby’s pussy, parts of herself that she hadn’t even ever touched before… it took everything within Ruby not to cry out like that again. If she were caught… if _they_ were caught, they’d be in big trouble. The naughtiest part of Ruby thought that maybe that was okay if she could keep feeling like this.

Licking up all of Ruby’s quim, Mari then moved to Ruby’s clit and licks over it for a few strokes. Ruby’s eyes widened in pleasure and her legs quaked uncontrollably in response. She went from biting her own finger to covering her mouth, filtered moans and squeaks of pleasure all that escaped from her the cracks in her fingers as Mari teased the most sensitive place on her body. After licking over Ruby’s clit a few times, Mari sucked the bud into her mouth and teased the hardened tip of it underneath her tongue.

That’s all it took for Ruby to completely come undone.

Ruby cried out loud into the hand pressed against her lips, tears running down her red face from the pleasure alone as Mari’s skilled mouth brought her to a climax. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she came against Mari’s persistently working lips. Mari sucked on Ruby’s clit softly all the way throughout her orgasm, holding her waist firmly with her hands, even as Ruby’s body began to jerk around in the midst of the heights of pleasure. When her orgasm finally slowed down, Mari dipped her tongue down between Ruby’s folds to collect her squirted juices, sucking briefly at her slit to make sure she was completely cleaned up. The sound of it felt louder than anything else in the room, Mari slurping noisily away at her pussy.

Ruby was completely demolished.

When Mari finally relinquished her grip on her body and backed up, Ruby didn’t even have it in her to lift her head to look at her. Removing her hand from her face, she only panted loudly and started up at the ceiling as she recovered.

“Eheh. Earth to Ruby-chan?”

Ruby finally lifted her head to look down at Mari. She didn’t even look that tired, aside from the redness that was still in her cheeks, likely from exertion. Mari herself was a little sweaty, but it was nothing compared to Ruby. She was completely soaked with sweat underneath her uniform.

“There she is!” Mari cheered once Ruby looks at her. “I missed you~.”

Ruby smiled weakly. “Mari-chan… can you help me up?”

“In a second!” Mari piped. She stood up from where she’d been squatting between Ruby’s legs and leaned her body over Ruby’s, pressing up against her again, like they’d been doing before. She placed a big, deep kiss on Ruby’s lips, enough so that Ruby could no longer taste the strawberries on Mari, but instead _herself._ Ruby whimpered, feeling her clit twitch again at her own taste. Mari pulled away and grinned down at her. “I just wanna cuddle my girlfriend for a second. Unless this desk is too uncomfortable for you?”

Ruby’s heart swelled up happily. Girlfriend. She was Mari’s girlfriend. Ruby shook her head and lifted her tired arms to wrap them around Mari. She held her there, nuzzling her face into Mari’s slightly disheveled hair. The scent of her shampoo tickled Ruby’s nose.

“Sorry if our first date wasn’t what you expected,” Mari apologized, with a less joke-y tone of voice this time, though still lighthearted.

Ruby giggled. “Even if wasn’t what I expected… I’m really happy,” she said, closing her eyes and letting Mari’s warmth seep into hers. She could worry about everything else later. That she'd done this at school. Dia. That her panties were on the floor in a classroom. Right now, she just wanted to stay snuggled in Mari's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to candy shop by 50 cent the entire time i wrote this.


End file.
